Checking On Her
by Setkia
Summary: I am not a stalker. Matsumoto doesn't know what she's talking about when she says that I like this girl.


_Author's Note: I don't own **Bleach**, please no flames! I've only seen the anime but I tried reading the manga and this is hopefully how it would be. I tried to make Toshiro in character but he's a little out of it. Please review. I have this theory that whenever he's on his phone, he's either sending messages to the Soul Society or he's writing a report so I decided to show you those reports. Also, this is based off episode 132, (favorite episode in my opinion) but I might do one for episode 316. Tell me what you think. _

* * *

Checking On Her

or

Hitsugaya-taicho's Reports

* * *

**I am _not_ a stalker.**

**Matsumoto doesn't know what she's talking about when she says that I like this girl. **

* * *

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #452, Day 15 in the World of the Living, 7:30 P.M

Today, there have been no Arrancar sightings however I _did_ encounter a young girl. The girl was short with dark hair and she had anger problems, throwing her ball carelessly into the street. I caught it for her. I had to warn her to look both ways as though she were a toddler. She stared at me strangely but I was gone quickly, remembering I had left Matsumoto alone.

Matsumoto dragged me into a human store where she tried on countless outfits, wondering where I had gone off. She asked if I had been in school but of course I hadn't. Those stupid schools are only good for gawking girls and boys who can't keep their eyes off Matsumoto's chest.-

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #453, Day 15 in the World of the Living, 7:53 P.M

There was an Hollow nearby and I was the closest one to it so I killed it. Something interesting happened though.

The girl I mentioned earlier- the one who had kicked her ball into the street- came up to me again. She ran over with four guys following her. They all looked pathetic. She had that ball with her again. It's monotone coloured and has no significance to me but she held it like it was her life line. When she came, I was writing my past report. She asked me if I wanted to play with her.

Play what, I didn't know.

Her friends started to huddle, talking about my hair and how I looked like a juvenile delinquent. They called me short. Taichoes, you are to make no comments about this.

I tried to leave but instead, the girl thought she could kick her annoying ball at my head. I sensed it before it reached me and kicked it back but apparently, jumping into the air and flipping while kicking a ball back to her and her damn team was enough to impress the idiotic group.

They started to talk to me and I had to introduce myself, though I didn't enjoy it. They started to bug me about it when the Soul Pager rang. I was the only one in the area so I had to exterminate the Hollow. I noticed that the girl turned her head towards the direction the Hollow was in, like she was scared by the alarmed look in her eyes. She was worried.

I didn't have time to think about it since I had to go after the Hollow but I know now I have to do more research on this girl.

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #454, Day 16 in the World of the Living, 6:30 P.M.

The girl was back today.

She came after me and tried to find me. She found me. She started asking me questions, ones that I would've preferred not to answer but I've learnt rather quickly that the only way to deal with annoying things is to answer the pestering questions so that they'll stop. I unfortunately said more than I planned to.

My Soul Pager went off again. I wanted to leave but she held me back, grabbing my arm.

Her touch was sort of rough and there was worry in her eyes. I don't understand why, she doesn't even know me, why should she be worried about me? She told me that she sensed something bad in the direction I was headed in. I swear, it was the strangest thing.

Her eyes stared into mine, her dark onyx irises where traces of dark blue were visible penetrated me and I'm not sure why but I couldn't look away.

The Soul Pager beeped again and I wondered - and still wonder- what does she know?

The Hollow was exterminated before I could get to it. I'm grateful to whoever killed it, it meant I could possibly interrogate her. Though instead, I chose to leave. She asked me to come to practice. I don't even know what the hell that damn sport is so why should I give a damn about what she plays?

Damn annoying Human Girl.

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #455, Day 17 in the World of the Living, 5:40 P.M

I am _not_ a stalker.

Whatever Matsumoto told you, she wasn't sober at the time. I assure you, I was not stalking the girl from the World of the Living. It seemed as though she could sense spirits though so I assume that it's possible that she has high spiritual pressure and energy. I can feel it, though this gigai restricts me.

Matsumoto doesn't know what she's talking about when she says that I like this girl. I don't even know her name, but the people on the team had called her Karin. I'm just curious about her spiritual pressure. It's almost impossible that she can sense Hollows, not many humans can except for that annoying Kurosaki but that's about it.

I am merely observing her from afar. I need to know if I'm right about my assumption.

So let's just clarify this one more time to set the record straight: I am _not_ a stalker.

I know that Mastumoto will laugh when she gets her hands on this report from the archives. Whatever she tells you, she's drunk so you can't trust a word out of her mouth.

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #456, Day 18 in the World of the Living, 5:40 P.M.

Just because I'm sitting on the roof again watching her and her friends practice does not mean I'm stalking Ka- the girl. I'm merely curious as to her spiritual pressure. She plays across the field and I think I understand what the game is.

You're not allowed to use your hands when you play, you only use your feet. You can do just about anything and your goal is to get the ball across the field and into the net but there's someone blocking it to make it harder for you. Seriously, these humans are so stupid, why make things more difficult for themselves?

She's good, though I'm only grasping the concept now, I think I understand the point of the game and by the abilities her other team members have, she's the only good player.

In fact, I think I'd go as far as to call her great. She has a nice kick with precision and she's quick on her feet. Now I understand why it appears that I'm good at it to her. With shinigami reflexes, it makes me faster to react and knowing how to make split decisions in battle with new information always being given every other second, I'm fast at processing things.

She's playing with the ball now, bouncing it from knee to knee and I bet she's giving her team a pep talk. Yeah, they need all the help they can get.

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #457, Day 19 in the World of the Living, 6:45 P.M

I battled a Hollow today.

It was near the field where the girl and her team play and I couldn't allow them to see it, though I doubt any of them have high enough spiritual pressure to notice the large beast coming towards them but I'm not so sure about this other girl. I decided to keep it safe.

It took one slice. The stupid Hollow didn't even stand a chance. Now if Matsumoto could actually appear on time, I'd have known why the girl and her team were cheering when I got back to the roof top.

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #458, Day 20 in the World of the Living, 4:55 P.M

Matsumoto found me on the roof again.

She says I need to stop going up into high places, said it makes me look "emo" whatever that means. She forced me out shopping again before another Hollow attacked. I let her have this one since I think she could use a wake up call. We don't need any distractions while in the World of the Living. When I told her this, she said, "But taicho, haven't you been stalking that girl?"

I am _not_ a stalker. I was merely checking her spiritual pressure, I have no interest in that stupid dark haired girl, there's nothing significant about her except that she can tell where Hollows are.

I AM NOT A STALKER, UNDERSTOOD?

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #459, Day 21 in the World of the Living, 6:30 P.M

Those kids are getting desperate.

I've done some research on the game and found out it's called "Soccer". It's a strange game in my opinion, but of course, that doesn't mean that I have any interest in it. They can't seem to find a replacement for me and they're starting to stuff grass in their mouth. I'm not sure why though. Clearly, though I do consider the human race to be moronic, I overestimated their intelligence.

I can practically see, even from far away, the begging in those kids eyes. They need someone to help them.

I'm sure as hell not going to worry myself with their petty little problems.

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #460, Day 22 in the World of the Living, 1:15 P.M

It's the day of the game.

Why do I know this? Doesn't matter. What do I care if a bunch of bigger kids beat this team to a pulp? They're no good anyway so there's no way on Earth or in the Soul Society that they can beat the big kids.

Matsumoto keeps telling me I should help out.

I will not, that would just be stupid.

Hitsugaya-taicho, Report #461, Day 22 in the World of the Living, 5:25 P.M

Before anyone says anything, I do not like Kurosaki Karin!

I helped the poor kids out. They were getting their asses kicked by the bigger kids. I was a "substitution" apparently. That's what they call it when they change players in the middle of the game.

Look, the only reason I was near the field was so that when the whole game was over, I could ask this girl about her spiritual energy and the Hollows. But she was hurt. Badly. A scrapped knee that totally made her slower when she was running and threw off her aim.

I scored 4 goals so that we tied with the other team. It was actually harder than it looked. I had to remember that I couldn't use my hands but once I got it, the other team was screwed. The goalie (that's apparently what they call the idiot who stands in the net, trying in vain to block the ball from going in) couldn't even see my attacks.

I wonder if I'm a cheater because I'm a shinigami.

I didn't use Flash Step so I don't think I am, but to each their own.

I let Ka- Kurosaki score the winning goal. It was her team after all.

I went to ask her about Hollows but a Menos appeared before I could. She could see it. It proved my theory and my stalk- observation skills had not been wasted. The idiot girl tried to take out the Menos by kicking her damn ball at it.

I had to save her. There was no reason for there to be blood on the field and besides, I'm a taicho, it's part of my job. And I know that when Matsumoto reads this, she'll be smirking.

Anyway, she saw me. As a shingami, she could see me.

She told me her brother's Kurosaki Ichigo so this explains the high spiritual pressure. Of course, she also called me a little kid.

Let's just get something straight here:

I am _not_ a little kid.


End file.
